My Kind Of Torture
by Erika Daae
Summary: MWHAHAHA! I have locked some of my favorite anime characters in a room together and forced them to play... TRUTH OR DARE! Please read and review! Questions and Dares happily accepted.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Yup! I own every last one of the animes here! (Wakes up) Aww...I still dont own

them...

A/N: Okay, I think that I should tell you whos here and what anime theyre from before we get

started.

Inuyasha: Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Naraku, Sesshomaru, Rin, Miroku, Shippo, Kagura

Fullmetal Alchemist: Ed, Al, Riza, Roy, Hues, Winry, Havoc, Scar

D.N.Angel: Daisuke, Dark, Satoshi, Krad, Risa, Riku

Negima: Negi, Asuna, Setsuna, Evangeline

The Mythical Detective Loki Ragnarok: Loki, Mayura, Narugami/Narukami/Thor, Heimdal,

Frey, Spica, Reya, Yamino, Fenrir

Okay! On with the story!

**Anime truth or dare: Chapter 1**

(Everyone listed above suddenly appears in a large room with pictures everywhere and green

walls with wooden floors.)

Inuyasha: What the hell! Howd we end up here!

Kagome: Inuyasha! There are children in the room! (Points to Loki, Rin, and Reya)

Loki: No need to worry miss. Though I look like a child, I am definitely not one.

Mayura: Oh! (Puts on her weird spiral glasses) This is definitely a MYSTERY! We must have

been abducted by aliens!

Ed: Is she okay?

Loki: I wonder that every day.

(Sesshomarukoishii ME! appears in the room)

Sesshomarukoishii: Hello everyone! I have kidnaped, uh I mean, invited you all here today to play a little game. And no, this is not like the movie Saw.

Riku: Well, then what kind of game is it?

Sesshomarukoishii: TRUTH OR DARE!

All the girls: YEAH!

All the boys: ... --

Sesshomarukoishii: Oh, and did I mention that I put a barrier around this room so that youll have

to play till I say so?

Ed: Then lets get this over with.

Sesshomarukoishii: Party pooper. Well, since you asked to start, youll go first. Truth or Dare?

Ed: Im no chicken! Dare!

Sesshomarukoishii: Hehe, okay then, how bout, you have to sing and strip to Im Too Sexy.

Ed: WHAT! No way!

Sesshomarukoishii: Haha! You have too!

Ed: Huff, fine lets get this over with.

Sesshomaru: (turns Rin around and pushes her head gently into the Fluffy thing on his shoulder)

Inuyasha: (Pushes Shippos head into the ground)

Loki: (Turns Reya around and puts his hands over her eyes)

Ed:

I'm too sexy for my love too sexy for my love

Love's going to leave me

( Takes off his shirt)

I'm too sexy for my shirt too sexy for my shirt

So sexy it hurts

And I'm too sexy for Milan too sexy for Milan

New York and Japan

(Lets his hair down)

And I'm too sexy for your party

Too sexy for your party

No way I'm disco dancing

(Takes his shoes off)

I'm a model you know what I mean

And I do my little turn on the catwalk

Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah

I do my little turn on the catwalk

I'm too sexy for my car too sexy for my car

Too sexy by far

And I'm too sexy for my hat

Too sexy for my hat what do you think about that

(Takes his pants off)

I'm a model you know what I mean

And I do my little turn on the catwalk

Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah

I shake my little touche on the catwalk

I'm too sexy for my too sexy for my too sexy for my

(Takes EVERYTHING off)

'Cos I'm a model you know what I mean

And I do my little turn on the catwalk

Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah

I shake my little touche on the catwalk

I'm too sexy for my cat too sexy for my cat

Poor pussy poor pussy cat

I'm too sexy for my love too sexy for my love

Love 's going to leave me

And I'm too sexy for this song

All girls: WOOHOO! BRAVO!

All boys: (twitch, twitch)

Ed: (rushes off to the bathroom to get dressed) I feel SO dirty!

Al: That was more of brother than I ever wanted to see...

Ed: (comes back with all his clothes on, beet red) Yeah well, its my turn now. Uh, you. Kid with

the reddish brown hair and green eyes.

Loki and Shippo: Which one?

Ed: The one without the tail.

Loki: The names Loki.

Ed: Well, Loki, truth or dare?

Loki: Dare.

Ed: Well, well. Courageous one, that he is. I dare you to spin around until you get dizzy and kiss

the first person you see for 15 seconds!

Loki: Okay! (Spins around and gets dizzy after a minute and the first person he sees is...)

Naraku: WHAT! No way! How did I get dragged into this!

Loki: Aw... I was hoping it would be the hot girl with the feathers...

Kagome: You mean Kagura?

Loki: Yeah...this is gonna scar me forever...(walks over and kisses Naraku for the 15 seconds)

Loki and Naraku: AAAAAHHHHHHH! ( spit on the floor) THE AGONY!

Everyone else: (shiver)

Loki: (Spits) My turn. You, Kagura, right?

Kagura: Yeah?

Loki: Truth or Dare?

Kagura: Dare.

Loki: Hehehe, I dare you to kiss me for 1 minute!

Kagura: You are a perverted little kid!

Loki: Like I told the girl in the green skirt, Im not a little kid. So time to kiss!

Kagura: Wait a min----

(One minute later)

Kagura: Whoa! That kid can kiss!

Loki: Told ya.

Kagura: I guess its my turn! Naraku? Truth or Dare?

Naraku: Dare.

Kagura: I dare you to free my heart and youre not allowed to take it back!

Naraku: WHAT! First the kiss, now this...(lets her heart free)

Kagura: Yay! I have my heart back!

This is the end of chapter 1. Please Review and Ill be more than happy to answer any questions and Ill accept any truth or dare question or dare! THANK YOU ALL!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Same as in chapter 1...

**Anime Truth or Dare/ Chapter 2**

Sesshomarukoishii: Where did we leave off?

Naraku: Its my turn. Uh, freaky girl with the pink hair, truth or dare?

Mayura: Truth, meanie! And my name is Mayura.

Naraku: Whatever. Any way, do you know where the shards of the Sacred Shikon Jewel are!

Mayura: No. I dont even know what youre talking about. MY TURN! Loki, Truth or Dare?

Loki: Last time I picked dare, so truth.

Mayura: Okay! Why do you tell everyone that you look like a kid, but that youre not a kid?

Loki, Narugami, Heimdal, Yamino, Echan, Fenrir, Frey, and Spica: (sweatdrop) Uh oh...

Mayura: Well?

Loki: Um, well, Mayura? This might come as a shock to you, but...Im not human. My turn!

Mayura: Wait a minute! You didnt tell me what you were if youre not human!

Loki: Sorry Mayura, but one question per truth.

Mayura: AW!

Loki: Sorry, uh, you. Black haired guy in the military uniform, truth or dare?

Roy: The names Roy and dare.

Loki: I dare you to...kiss the person 20 seats to the right.

Roy: Oookkkaayy...(counts 20 seats to the right and lands on Heimdal)

Heimdal: You are tortchering me Loki!

Loki: Actually, I just said a random number.

Roy: (runs up and quickly kisses Heimdal) Blaugh!

Heimdal: AH! Ive been molested! HELP!

Loki: (evil snicker)

Heimdal: Shut up! Loki, Truth or Dare!

Loki: Dare me!

Heimdal: I dare you to tell Mayura what you really are and who you really are!

Loki: Fine! (Marches up to Mayura)

Mayura: Whats going on?

Loki: Mayura, Im really Loki the Norse God of Trickery and evil and Ive been trapped in the

body of a human child by my foster brother Odin and Yamino and Fenrir are my sons, Yamino is

the serpent Jormungand and Fenrir is the almighty wolf whos jaws reach from Earth to the

heavens and Spica is the giantess who birthed them!

Mayura: Wow! This is amazing! That must mean Heimdal, Frey, and Narugami are gods too!

Heimdal: Yeah. Im the god who guards the entrance to Asgard.

Narugami: And Im Odins son, Thor, god of thunder. My wooden sword is actually Mjullnor.

Frey: I am a god, too. Frey, the god of gentle showers and sunshine.

Mayura: WOW! WOW! WOW! WOW! WOW!

Loki: Anyway my turn. Uh, guy with the dark purple hair, Truth or Dare?

Dark: Uh, dare, your godliness!

Loki: No one has to treat me any differently, ya know. And you have to sing and dance to that

one song, uh what was it, oh yeah! Honkytonk Badonkadonk by Trace Adkins!

Dark: Hm...a song about girls butts...okay!

Turn it up some

Alright boys, this is her favorite song

You know that right

So, if we play it good and loud

She might get up and dance again

Ooh, she put her beer down

Here she comes

Here she comes

Left left left right left

Whoo

Husslers shootin' eight ball

Throwin' darts at the wall

Feelin' damn near 10 ft. tall

Here she comes, Lord help us all

Ol' T.W.'s girlfriend done slapped him outta his chair

Poor ole boy, it ain't his fault

It's so hard not to stare

At that honky tonk badonkadonk

Keepin' perfect rhythm

Make ya wanna swing along

Got it goin' on

Like Donkey Kong

And whoo-wee

Shut my mouth, slap your grandma

There outta be a law

Get the Sheriff on the phone

Lord have mercy, how'd she even get them britches on

That honky tonk badonkadonk

(Aww son)

Now Honey, you can't blame her

For what her mama gave her

It ain't right to hate her

For workin' that money-maker

Band shuts down at two

But we're hangin' out till three

We hate to see her go

But love to watch her leave

With that honky tonk badonkadonk

Keepin' perfect rhythm

Make ya wanna swing along

Got it goin' on

Like Donkey Kong

And whoo-wee

Shut my mouth, slap your grandma

There outta be a law

Get the Sheriff on the phone

Lord have mercy, how'd she even get them britches on

With that honky tonk badonkadonk

(Ooh, that's what I'm talkin' bout right there, honey)

We don't care about the drinkin'

Barely listen to the band

Our hands, they start a shakin'

When she gets the urge to dance

Drivin' everybody crazy

You think you fell in love

Boys, you better keep your distance

You can look but you can't touch

That honkey tonk badonkadonk

Keepin' perfect rhythm

Make ya wanna swing along

Got it goin' on

Like Donkey Kong

And whoo-wee

Shut my mouth, slap your grandma

There outta be a law

Get the Sheriff on the phone

Lord have mercy, how'd she even get them britches on

That honky tonk badonkadonk

That honky tonk badonkadonk

Yeah, that honky tonk badonkadonk

(That's it, right there boys, that's why we do what we do

It ain't for the money, it ain't for the glory, it ain't for the free whiskey

It's for the badonkadonk)

All boys: WOOHOO!

All girls: That was actually pretty good.

Dark: By the way Loki, the names Dark. Okay, freaky guy with the red eyes and scar! Truth or

dare?

Scar: Dare.

Dark: I dare you to sing...Rip out the Wings Of A Butterfly!

Scar: Fine, but only to get out of here.

Heaven ablaze in our eyes

We're standing still in time

The blood on our hands is the wine

We offer as a sacrifice

Come on and show them your love

Rip out the wings of a butterfly

For your soul, my love

Rip out the wings of a butterfly

For your soul

This endless mercy mile

We're crawling side by side

With hell freezing over in our eyes

Gods kneel before our crime

Come on and show them your love

Rip out the wings of a butterfly

For your soul, my love

Rip out the wings of a butterfly

For your soul (rip out the wings of a butterfly)

Don't let go

Rip out the wings of a butterfly

For your soul

All: BRAVO BRAVO! ANCORE!

Scar: Ya aint gettin one. Hues, truth or dare?

Hues: Um, dare!

Scar: I dare you to refrain from bragging about your daughter until we get outta her.

Hues: YOU ARE EEEEEEVVVVVVVVVVIIIIIIIIIILLLLLLL!

Everyone else: THANK YOU!

Hues: Huff, meanies. Kid with the red hair and glasses, truth or dare?

Negi: Um, the names Negi, sir and um, dare.

Hues: Brave kid! I dare you to sing Its a Love Without End, Amen.

Negi: Um, okay.

I got sent home from school one day

With a shiner on my eye

Fightin' was against the rules and it didn't

matter why

When Dad got home I told that story just like

I'd rehearsed

Then stood there on those

tremblin' knees

And waited for the worst

He said, "Let me tell you a secret about a father's love

A secret that my daddy said was just between us"

He said, "Daddies don't just love their children

Every now and then, It's a love without end, amen

It's a love without end, amen"

When I became a

father in the spring of '81

There was no doubt that

stubborn boy

Was just like my father's son

And when I thought my patience

Had been tested to the end

I took my daddy's secret and passed it on to him

I said, "Let me tell you a secret about a father's love

A secret that my daddy said was just between us"  
I

said, "Daddies don't just love their children

Every now and then It's a love without end, amen

It's a love without end, amen"

Last night I dreamed I died

and stood outside those pearly gates

When suddenly I

realized there must be some mistake

If they know half the

things I've done

They'll never let me in

Then somewhere from the other side I heard those words again

They said, "Let me tell you a secret about a

father's love

A secret that my daddy said was just

between us

You see, daddies don't just love their

children 

Every now and then It's a love without end,

amen 

It's a love without end, amen"

Asuna: Wow, Negi. You told me you couldnt sing.

Negi: Im not fond of singing in front of crowds.

Asuna: Sing more often okay?

Negi: Okay, asuna. I will.

Hoped you liked it, thank you for reading! Please send in your truth questions and your dares,

along with your reviews! THANK YOU!


	3. Kissin, Strippin, and Crossdressin

Disclaimer: Roses are Red, Violets are Blue, I don't own them and neither do you.

For a little reminder…

Inuyasha: Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Naraku, Sesshomaru, Rin, Miroku, Shippo, Kagura

Fullmetal Alchemist: Ed, Al, Riza, Roy, Hues, Winry, Havoc, Scar

D.N.Angel: Daisuke, Dark, Satoshi, Krad, Risa, Riku

Negima: Negi, Asuna, Setsuna, Evangeline

The Mythical Detective Loki Ragnarok: Loki, Mayura, Narugami/Narukami/Thor, Heimdal,

Frey, Spica, Reya, Yamino, Fenrir

Just a little warning beforehand…there is Slash in this chapter. If you don't like it, don't read it. No flames or stupid comments regarding the slash bits. They will be used to cook my lemon steak.

_Chapter 3_

Okay…who's up next people?!

Negi: I went last, so…Ms. Kagome? Truth or Dare?

Kagome: Um…truth.

Negi: What are you and Inuyasha? You know….relationship wise.

Kagome's face turned redder than Inuyasha's kimono.

Kagome: We're friends! That's it! Friends, just friends! Hahaha!

Kagome's laughter sounded psychotic to everyone in the room.

Kagome: Okay then! My turn! Inuyasha! Truth or dare?

Inuyasha: Dare of course!

Kagome: I dare you to….befriend your brother for the entire time we're stuck in this room.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru both got wide eyes. Inu's jaw almost smack the floor when it fell. Meanwhile, Kagome sits there with a creepy happy smile.

Kagome: You have to do it!

Inuyasha growls, but gets to his feet and walks over to Sesshomaru. When he gets there he holds out his hand, eyes twitching wildly.

Inuyasha, teeth clenched together with a fake smile on his face: Sesshomaru? Truce?

Sesshomaru decides to go along with it, just to piss off Inuyasha. So with a small grin, he reaches up and shakes Inu's hand.

"Truce."

Inuyasha: You're cruel, you know that?

Sesshomaru: Yes. I know.

Inuyasha: So it's my turn then, eh? Well…Ed, is it? Truth or Dare?

Ed: Dare me, dog boy!

Inuyasha: Hehehe, very well then. I dare you to kiss…

Ed stares up at Inuyasha, a hopeful look on his face. He hoped that he would get to finally kiss Winry…

"Roy! For a whole minute!"

Bulging eyes and dropped jaws all around. Except for some of the girls who currently had lines of drool or perverted grins on their faces.

"Ya have ta do it!"

Ed slowly got up and walked over to Roy as if in slow motion. Then he leaned down kissed Roy. Straight on the lips. So hot. (hehehe!) Obviously the older man was in shock and continued to be even after the minute ended….and for awhile after.

Ed just got up and went straight to the bathroom. The sounds of someone throwing up echoed throughout the room. Soon enough, he came back and continued as though nothing had happened.

Ed: Okay. Shippo. Truth or Dare?

Shippo: um…Dare.

Ed: Okay then. I dare you to…

Ed went over to Shippo and whispered something in his ear, causing the fox to go red in the face. Then Shippo went over to Inuyasha while Ed went back to his former position.

Shippo: Inuyasha….where do babies come from?

Inuyasha went white and started muttering gibberish at the question.

Inuyasha: Um…eh…well…uhh….When two people love each other they…uhhh….they perform a…special ritual….and that…um…..makes the baby! Okay, Shippo's turn.

Shippo: Oh…okay. Miroku, truth or dare?

Miroku: Dare, of course.

Shippo: Okay. I dare you to stop being perverted for the time we're in here.

Small streams appeared on Miroku's face and he took on a defeated look. The girls all cheered and decided to throw a party later on.

Miroku: How cruel is that? Are you sure I can't just…you know…once? Twice?

Shippo: Nope! No more!

"Yayyy!!! Shippo, you rock!" "That's great Shippo!" I Love you!" "Awesome!" All the girls shouted their cheers at the top of their lungs, running over and hugging the adorable fox demon.

Miroku: My turn then…Daisuke? Truth or Dare?

Daisuke: Um…dare.

Miroku: I dare you to kiss Dark for half a minute. And then Satoshi for another half a minute.

"WHAT?!!!"

Miroku: Kiss Dark and Satoshi. Go on.

Daisuke: Why me? Why do I have to? Come on!

Miroku: Because if I have to suffer, all men will.

"No fair…."

He crossed the room and quickly grabbed Dark's head and forced their lips to meet. Dark just sat there, counting the time. Half a minute later, he was released with a small "sorry" from Daisuke, who then went over to the blue haired boy, who had stood up, making it easier for the redhead.

Daisuke proceeded to do the same thing to Satoshi, but with a different reaction. Satoshi snaked his arms around Daisuke's neck, and began kissing him back. Mannnyyyy minutes, wolf whistles, dropped jaws, covered eyes, and nosebleeds later, they broke apart.

Sesshomarukoishii: Ahem. Shall we continue now, you two lovebirds?

They both blushed, then headed back to their respective seats.

Daisuke: Um…Rin? Truth or Dare?

Rin: Truth!

Daisuke: Okay. What are you to Sesshomaru? You seem to young to be his girlfriend…unless he's a pedophile…

Above comment obviously earned a death glare from Sessho.

Rin: Lord Sesshomaru-papa is my papa! He made me come back to life after the wolves got me. And before that I took care of him when he was hurt.

"Ohhh…."

Rin: Rin's turn! Lord Sesshomaru-papa? Truth or Dare?

Sesshomaru:….truth….

Rin: What does Lord Sesshomaru-papa really think of Inuyasha?

Sesshomaru's pale cheeks become the slightest shade of pink.

Sesshomaru: Inuyasha? Well…he's an idiot….he can't use his sword properly, he's the reason Father died…but he's brave…and loyal….and……hisearsarecute!

Inuyasha: _Excuse _me?

Sesshomaru: I said _your ears are cute!_

Inuyasha: um….whhhyyyy???

Sesshomaru: Because….they're fuzzy puppy ears! They are _sooo adorable_!

Everyone else either looks creeped out or scared.

Sesshomaru: nods dumbly.

Inuyasha: Yeaahhh….um…Thor? Truth or dare?

Narugami: You can call me Narugami you know…and Dare.

Inuyasha: Well then Narugami…I dare you…to sing and strip to I'm Bringing Sexy Back!

Narugami: What?!

Inuyasha: First thing that came to mind.

Narugami: Why was that the first thing?

Inuyasha: Because that's what Kagome's listening to on her Ipod thing.

Narugami: Oh. Fine then…

Narugami jumps onto the table situated in the middle of the room and begins his dare. Meanwhile, all innocent eyes are covered. As well as anyone who doesn't want to get scarred for life.

I'm bringing sexy back  
Them other boys don't know how to act  
I think you're special what's behind your back  
So turn around and I'll pick up the slack.  
Take em' to the bridge

Narugami slowly peels off his jacket while dirty dancing, and tosses it into the "audience". Dirty babe  
You see these shackles  
Baby I'm your slave  
I'll let you whip me if I misbehave  
It's just that no one makes me feel this way

He continues by unbuttoning his white shirt, also tossing it.

Take em' to the chorus

Come here girl  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Come to the back  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
VIP  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Drinks on me  
His shoes and socks go flying, as well as his belt.

Go ahead, be gone with it  
Let me see what you're working with  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Look at those hips

You can guess what gets unbuttoned and comes off next. And let me tell ya. Narugami goes COMMANDO!

Go ahead, be gone with it  
You make me smile  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Go ahead child  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
And get your sexy on   
Go ahead, be gone with it

Get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Get your sexy on

I'm bringing sexy back !

The song raps up and he hurriedly gathers his clothes and runs to the bathroom. He returns soon after.

Narugami: No one is ever to tell my wife about that….unless you have a death wish. Loki? Truth or Dare?

Loki: Dare.

Narugami walks over to him and whispers something in his ear, causing him to pale. Then Narugami pushes him into the bathroom and shuts the door. After some banging and yelling is heard, Narugami comes out with a triumphant grin on his face.

He's followed by a little girl with curly blond hair tied up with little pink bows and wearing a frilly pink dress with puffy sleeves, lacey socks, and shiny black dress shoes. The girl looked _really _pissed.

The Frilly Pink Girl glares at Narugami, then with big innocent puppy dog eyes and a sweet smile says:

Hello everyone! My name is Loki. I'm very pleased to meet you. Mr. Narugami has asked me to sing a song for you. I hope you enjoy it!

When I am down and, oh my soul, so weary;  
When troubles come and my heart burdened be;  
Then, I am still and wait here in the silence,  
Until you come and sit awhile with me.

You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;  
You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;  
I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;  
You raise me up... To more than I can be.

You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;  
You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;  
I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;  
You raise me up... To more than I can be.

You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;  
You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;  
I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;  
You raise me up... To more than I can be.

You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;  
You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;  
I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;  
You raise me up... To more than I can be.

You raise me up... To more than I can be.

Loki: Thank you for listening. I have to leave now, bye bye everyone!

Loki then rips off the wig and kicks a hysterical Narugami in the shin, who swears in a very colorful tongue. Then goes into the bathroom and slams the door. When he comes back out he's in his regular clothes.

Loki: First person who says something dies. Riza. Truth or Dare?

Riza: Dare.

Loki's infamous grin appears.

Loki: I dare you to….SHOT HEIMDAL!!!

Riza: Affirmative.

Riza had no problem with it. The guy got smart with her before. And Riza doesn't like back talk. So she takes out her pistols and begins shooting at Heimdal as asked. Because of her terrific aim she immediately hits him….twice for good measure.

Loki: Mwahahaha!

Heimdal: Loki, you bastard!

Heimdal gets up, bleeding, holey, and all, and chases Loki around the room. Loki laughs like a maniacal idiot the whole time while they proceed to drip blood all over my room. (Which I _just_ cleaned two months ago!) So I guess I should end this chapter here while I tranquilize these idiots and get Narugami to stop laughing. So until next time, Sesshomarukoishii signing out!

Please Review! I neeeedddd suggestions! Free brownies to all who review! Pllleeaaaassseeeeee?????


End file.
